


【光凡｜蓝色瑶季】清风不负期

by yesangrou



Category: X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, X玖少年团 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou
Summary: 带点转世设定。
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 1





	【光凡｜蓝色瑶季】清风不负期

**Author's Note:**

> 放不开手了。

1.

已经不是第一次了。

季杨杨睁开眼，感受到有一双冰凉的手游走在他身上肆无忌惮的点燃每一个易燃点。

对方太熟悉他身上的每一个敏感点，揉捏几下，季杨杨就软了身，轻喘几下，想看清身上的人。

但他实在什么都看不见，目光透过本该有人的那个区域，直直落在天花板上。

若不是那双手太过冰凉，凉的让季杨杨忍不住颤抖，或许季杨杨会以为，这不过是一场春梦。可这一切无非是在告诉季杨杨，他遇到了科学无法解释的事情。

更具体点，他遇鬼了，还是个色鬼。

其实季杨杨也不是没见过对方，在对方情动时把季杨杨翻了个身面对面时，季杨杨曾瞥见对方一瞬间的显形，是一个很年轻的男人，眼角下两点泪痣格外醒目。

但只见过这一瞬，其他季杨杨还未看清，就被对方索取更多，再睁开眼什么都看不见了。

鬼压床果然是有道理的，季杨杨愤愤地想着，在对方的压制下，他甚至都没办法做到竖起手指。

柔软的什么触碰着季杨杨的额头，从额头再移到鼻梁，季杨杨忽然反应过来这是对方的唇瓣。吻从鼻梁移到季杨杨浓密的眉毛，再去触碰那长而翘的睫毛。像蜻蜓点水般移过脸颊，最后翘开季杨杨的唇齿，舌头探进去扫过季杨杨齐整的牙齿，然后勾着同类，在不大的空间里共舞。

涎水从嘴角不住流下，在枕头上洇出深色的水渍。

对方穿的似乎是一身长袍，解开还废了一段时间，这对于已经被挑起欲火的季杨杨来说不是件好事，直到对方比人要稍冷些的阳物磨着季杨杨的双腿间时，季杨杨才察觉到对方今天的意思。

大概是觉得不得劲，季杨杨被对方拉起身，软软的身躯被对方禁锢在怀里，方才察觉到这鬼还比自己高些。然后被抵着墙，阴茎被对方握住，双腿被固定夹紧，然后被对方阳物撑开，然后小幅度的蹭着臀部就开始模拟着性交运动。

一开始还是缓慢磨着，速度逐渐加快，季杨杨要怀疑自己的双腿是不是被对方蹭红了一片，但这刺激又是前所未有的，前面被对方撸动，双腿间又被进进出出，腿软的要站不住，对方另一只手就按住季杨杨的大腿，继续猛烈的抽插。

最后释放的时候，墙上、地上，还有季杨杨的腿间全都是白浊的液体，尤其是季杨杨的腿间，液体顺着大腿流下去，满是淫靡的气味。

鬼倒是有点良心，把差点摊倒的季杨杨抱回床上，季杨杨无力地搂着对方的脖子，又是一瞬间，他看见对方实体，耳朵分明已经红透。

2.

拜某个色鬼所赐，季杨杨在第二天非自愿感冒发烧。

年轻的医生带着口罩，露出的眉眼清秀温润，循规蹈矩的治病都给人如沐春风之感。

直到最后意味深长的一句，破坏了季杨杨对这个顾姓医生所有的好感：“年轻人，别仗着年轻瞎造，吃几天素吧，小心身体亏空。”

就差没把禁欲明晃晃说出来了。

季杨杨在心里骂了那个对自己为所欲为还不露脸的死鬼一通，这种非自愿被鬼上了的委屈，他能说吗？有谁信吗？

鬼魂是非常冷的，还把季杨杨脱光衣服摁在墙上任人索取，就这种操作，换谁谁能不感冒？

回到家吃了退烧药，睡意不一会儿就上来了，季杨杨昨晚也着实被折腾的够呛，随意倒在床上，不一会儿就和周公会面去。

醒来后才发现厚重的窗帘不知什么时候被拉上，屋内显得昏暗，自己也不知道什么时候被脱下外套和拖鞋，被人塞进柔软暖和的被子里，连被角都被小心翼翼的掖好，生怕他着凉似的。

季杨杨头还晕沉沉的，摸摸头发现自己还没退烧，一只手先挣脱开被子的束缚伸出去，下一秒就被人阻止又塞回被子里。

季杨杨：？

他扭头，就看见床另一边半躺着个半透明的男人，男人和他之前偶然一瞥的长相高度重合，仔细一看确实长的不错，浓眉大眼的，是个挺阳光的模样。男人一手撑腮，还带着点笑意看着季杨杨。

季杨杨：……

“我现在发烧了。”季杨杨开口。

“对不住啊，看见你太激动了没忍住……”男人红着耳朵低下头。

季杨杨：……淦。

什么玩意？您睡了老子几个晚上都是忍不住？？

季杨杨气极反笑：“这道歉可真够敷衍哈。对了，我是想说，我发烧了，发烧的人要散热懂不，你把我捂这么结实我发烧也难好啊。”

“啊……？”

得，季杨杨绝望望天，我居然被一个憨批鬼睡了又睡。

季杨杨起身，看了看时间也到吃药的时候了，倒杯温水咽下药片：“之前折腾我不显形，现在怎么敢出来了？”

男人认真地说：“我怕吓着你。”

“？您鬼压床的时候怎么没担心吓着我？”

“可是……”男人看起来非常委屈，“你是我生前媳妇儿的转世啊，我们睡一块不是天经地义的吗？明明说好生生世世在一块的。”

这鬼咋还会卖萌打感情牌呢？

男人终于想起来自己还没自我介绍：“对了媳妇儿，你可能忘了吧，我叫瑶光，你在我们那个时空叫北堂靖，是咱们黄道国的皇帝唉。”瑶光想了想，还补了一句，“对了，你今天去看的那个医生，他前世是你弟弟，北堂墨染。”

听起来还挺厉害……等等。

季杨杨抬头：“你怎么知道我今天看的医生是谁。”

瑶光一本正经：“因为我跟着你去的啊。”

“鬼不应该是怕光吗？”

“我不怕啊，可能是我名字取的好吧。”瑶光乐呵呵地笑着。

“……”

居然还有这种理由。

刘静和季胜利因为工作原因在中海市，季杨杨回国这段时间只有自己一个人在北京租了房子，于是瑶光信誓旦旦地承担所有照顾季杨杨的事务。

当然，除了做饭。

“没必要，真的。”季杨杨拒绝，“你还是去投胎吧，究竟为什么你不走啊。”

“不是说鬼留在世上不去投胎是因为执念未散吗，”瑶光认真地对季杨杨说，“我的执念估计就是媳妇儿你啦。”

季杨杨感冒已经好了，盯着瑶光看了会儿：“是吗。”

然后笑了，当着瑶光面脱下外套，起身去解瑶光繁琐的衣服：“要不要？”

“不怕感冒了？你感冒我心疼啊媳妇儿。”瑶光有点犹豫。

季杨杨踮起脚，扶着瑶光的双肩做支撑，一下一下啄瑶光的唇，含含糊糊地说：“那就……让我暖和起来……”

心上人都这么邀请，任谁都没法拒绝。瑶光不再退缩，抱着怀里的小美人儿开始一番讨要。

季杨杨喘息着，还带着高潮后的余韵，瑶光又去寻他的唇想讨一个亲吻，却被季杨杨躲开。

“怎么啦？”瑶光不解，“刚才不舒服吗？我觉得我表现还行啊。”

季杨杨摇头，然后和瑶光对视：“你的执念到底是什么啊，光哥？”

“我说了啊，我的执念是你。”瑶光搂着季杨杨，“怎么啦，媳妇儿，还不信我啊？”

“是因为什么呢？”季杨杨去抚摸他刚才在瑶光魂体上啃咬的部位，那里什么痕迹都没有，“总有具体事件吧。”

季杨杨手不安分地向瑶光锁骨以下探去，说出的话却让瑶光瞬间握住他的手腕阻止他放肆的动作：“因为我被人刺杀，死在你面前吗？”

“你记着。”不是问句，瑶光语气中带着些微的颤抖，“你一直都有记忆。”

季杨杨笑起来很好看，手被禁锢了，他就凑到瑶光耳边，刻意放低声音，将呼出的气体全部集中在男人耳根部位：“一直以来，我可从来没说过我不记得你，对吧，光哥。”

北堂靖就是这样的。明明是天之骄子，却偏偏喜欢在床笫之中，喘息着刻意带着能腻死人的甜味儿去喊着小自己三岁的恋人为“光哥”，刺激的瑶光抓住北堂靖的手腕，身下动作愈发凶狠，猛烈撞击使得北堂靖说不出一句完整的话。

现在季杨杨用着同样的语气喊瑶光，使得瑶光有种错觉，仿佛什么都没有发生过，什么都没有改变过。

“放心吧，我现在好好的呢。”季杨杨吻上瑶光眼角泪痣，“你不显形，是不是和你长久逗留人世，魂体虚弱有关？”

瑶光闭目，感受到脸上丝丝痒意，微不可查地点头。

季杨杨心里都清楚的，瑶光知道。他也明白，不管是前世的北堂靖，还是这一世的季杨杨，都是非常聪明的人，看什么都太清楚了，隐瞒或者欺骗都不过是徒劳，索性直言不讳。

“生老病死不过常态，”季杨杨想起自己这一世的母亲，那个温柔强大的女子，在身患癌症的情况下依然泰然处之，积极与死神抗争，“我会好好照顾自己的，你也看见了，我活的挺好的。光哥，别消耗自己的魂体了，你找到我了，也看见我过得很好，所以，去投胎吧。”

瑶光注视着季杨杨，终于败下阵，认真理好恋人因刚才激烈有些杂乱的头发，虔诚地在额头落下一个吻。季杨杨没有闭眼，他看见瑶光的身躯渐渐透明，连同额头上那个吻的触感，一起消散在微凉的空气中。

过了许久，季杨杨才勉强支撑自己，一步一步小心地朝着浴室走去。

害，恋人本质还是个慢半拍的憨批，怎么都不知道先把自个对象清理干净再走？

日子还是像往常一样过。

季杨杨回到了慕尼黑继续学习，偶尔恍惚间还是能看见瑶光一袭长袍站在昏暗的角落。

回到自己单独住宿的地方，季杨杨闻到了酸甜的草莓味儿。

他笑了，对着清风，大方地露出自己的身体。

“我还是想和你一起。”

季杨杨听见清风里光的低语。

3.

总有些难以避免的矛盾点。

也不是多复杂的事情，起因在于季胜利向刘铮询问季杨杨有没有成家的打算。

刘铮恍然大悟，对啊，宝贝外甥都奔三了，身边怎么连个红颜知己都见不着？

季杨杨当个笑话听听，然而刘铮坚持让他去见一下给季杨杨物色好的相亲对象。季杨杨无奈：“您这真是瞎忙活，成，我就见一面，不过我话说前面啊，我不可能答应的。”

回去后，季杨杨躺着瑶光怀里，懒洋洋地提起这码事。瑶光听到季杨杨说起终身大事，迟疑着开口：“杨杨，我是不是对你这一世造成了困扰？”

季杨杨皱眉：“你怎么会这么想？”

瑶光仿佛没察觉到季杨杨的不悦，继续说：“如果没有我，你应该会温香软玉在怀，而不是躺在我这种连实体都化不完整的孤魂野鬼怀里吧。”

“不可能。”季杨杨斩钉截铁，“我给过你反悔的机会，你没去投胎，就必须等我这辈子结束，别想摆脱我。”

随即翻过身，质问着瑶光：“几年前隐身上我的时候怎么没怂，现在怂什么？”

几日后季杨杨出门，瑶光顺口一问：“杨杨，今天周末，你不是休息吗？还出门？”

“哦，我舅舅不是给我找个相亲对象吗，让我过去看一眼。”

“相亲？”

“对啊，我前几天不是说了吗？反正就看一眼……”

“你没和我说过啊？”

“那天你要不乱说话打断我，我早通知你了。”季杨杨安抚道：“你先呆着吧，我走了，尽量早点回来。”

到了刘铮事先告诉自己的地址走过去，季杨杨终于明白为什么刘铮硬要自己见一眼这个相亲对象。

是黄芷陶。

平心而论，陶子确实是个好姑娘，所以季杨杨觉得，自己更不应该耽误人家。

三言两语讲清自己的状况，并明确表明自己并非自愿相亲且也对陶子止步友情。

陶子表示理解地笑着说：“不知道谁这么幸运，入了咱春风校草季杨杨的眼呢。”

想起瑶光，季杨杨不自觉地底下头轻轻地笑了：“哪儿啊，说白了本质上还是个冲动的爱粘人的小朋友。”

陶子单手托腮：“啧啧啧，杨杨，真该给你面镜子照照你现在的样子，脸都红啦。”

“去去去，别拿我打趣啊。”

“嗨，哪能啊，咱们杨杨依旧是春风屹立不倒的校草人设，随便朝哪地一站，绝对吸引一堆迷妹！”

“越说越离谱了啊！”

季杨杨和陶子闲聊着，莫名感到有风带着微凉从自己脖颈周围划过，似乎在提醒着季杨杨什么。

匆匆忙忙地和陶子告别离开包厢，微凉的手就不安分地搭上季杨杨的腰部。

季杨杨伸手压着那只在自己腰侧的手，阻止对方下一步动作，转身进了厕所最角落的隔间，还不忘锁上门。

门刚落锁，瑶光就凑上来讨了个深吻，季杨杨抽空扫了眼前，发现恋人压根就没显形。

季杨杨好久没被这样对待过了，不习惯地出声：“光哥？”

瑶光很喜欢去舔舐季杨杨的耳垂，这次也不例外，唇齿轻轻磨着，仿佛在含吮一颗甜蜜的糖果，惹得季杨杨轻轻地颤抖。

“杨杨……我后悔了。”

季杨杨闻言，在瑶光身上摸索着，随即将手在瑶光耳垂处用了些力——

“哎痛痛痛！干嘛啊！你和那姑娘聊那么开心怎么还拿我下手呢！”瑶光将头架在季杨杨肩膀上委屈地嚷嚷着。

季杨杨微微喘气：“那你解释一下，后悔什么？和我一块委屈您瑶大人转世投胎迎娶白富美了？”

“才不是，我后悔前几天说的话了，更后悔今天同意你出来。”瑶光口中委委屈屈的，手上却继续不安分：“再说，还有比我们更契合的吗？”

确实没有了。

季杨杨今天穿着也是较为正式，虽然并不是真的打算相亲，但也不可能马虎出门，灰色西装搭着白色内衬，修身的同套灰色长裤包裹着圆翘的臀部和修长的腿。

此刻这些衣物都不是整齐地穿在季杨杨身上了。

衬衫上的纽扣被解开上面几颗，刚好可以让乳头半遮半掩在白衬衫下的角度，领结半散地挂在脖子上，外套也不知道什么时候挂在臂弯上，裤子也滑到了脚踝处，双腿环着瑶光的腰，后背被抵在墙壁上，瑶光隔着衬衫去啃咬季杨杨的乳头，偏偏又未显形，季杨杨看着自己的白村衫湿了一处，红色的小点在下面若隐若现，还能看见乳头被男人玩弄时的摇晃。

这些认知刺激的季杨杨更加敏感，又要顾及所在的场景压抑着自己的声音。现在毕竟饭点未到，来这个餐厅的人不多，自然来厕所的人也不算太多。

但不代表没有人来。听到脚步声，季杨杨不自觉地夹紧后穴，还在耐心扩张的瑶光低低地笑了，在季杨杨耳边说：“别紧张，放松点，才三根手指。”

“滚。”季杨杨看不见瑶光，没好气地怼回去。

瑶光吻上季杨杨的眼帘，又继续塞了一根手指进去。

好在来人并未久留，季杨杨还没舒口气，在瑶光毫无预兆的手指抽动中就软了身。

一只手动着，另一只手也没闲着，瑶光拉着季杨杨的手引导他抚慰着自己的性器，然后自己也握着季杨杨的物什，又撸又插，还专门去碰敏感点，季杨杨本来还帮着瑶光，不一会儿就握不住了，前后刺激着，愣是被瑶光用手泄了身。

季杨杨喘息着，还没反应过来，瑶光就托起他的臀部，对着后穴直接整根没入。

这可太刺激了，季杨杨仰起头，缓了好一会儿才反应过来。瑶光又吮又咬着露出的脆弱的脖颈，拂去恋人爽的无意识流出的泪水，接着开始小幅度的动作。

季杨杨缓过来，倒有心情想着其他事：“咱们做多久了？”

“嗯？怎么还有心情问这个？”瑶光有些不满。

“做完这轮先回去，这墙硌的我疼。”

瑶光凑上去吻住季杨杨的唇，含糊着说：“你是担心快到饭店人餐厅会人多吧？那好，你注意点别出声。”

随即瑶光就开始大开大合的操干，每一次都准确地撞击在季杨杨的敏感点上，下身相连处发出令人面红耳赤的声响，季杨杨低头，看不见关于瑶光的一切，只能看见自己被什么进进出出，穴口都显得有些红肿，其间混杂着一点白浊。所有呻吟都被堵在瑶光的吻里，只有少许声音泄露出。

季杨杨都不知道自己是怎么回去的，但等他腿软着走出那个小隔间，后穴里还满满都是瑶光的东西，走一步都能带动一些流出。

回到家也并不意味着休息。瑶光好像格外喜欢他穿着那套西装，愣是不肯全部脱掉，隔着裤子去捏季杨杨的臀部，也不知道是从哪得了趣，直到再次入穴操弄才舍得脱了他的那条裤子。白村衫上也全是腥黏的液体，分不清哪些是瑶光还是季杨杨的涎水或精液。

最后季杨杨连一根手指都不想动，被瑶光抱进温水清理身子的时候，勉强睁开眼，向瑶光讨了一个事后吻。

“就这样再过一辈子吧。”

瑶光又吻上季杨杨的额头。

“好。”

——————————END


End file.
